


Never say that again

by InterPlanetaryGirl



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Best Friends, Fluff, Gen, Movie Night, Oikawa Stressing Out, Oikawa is a space nerd, Star Wars - Freeform, University/College, for star wars, they're best buds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 19:13:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6127243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InterPlanetaryGirl/pseuds/InterPlanetaryGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oikawa looked like he was on the verge of fainting at Suga’s words, wavering on his feet and placing the back of his hand to his forehead as his eyes close momentarily. <br/>***<br/>For the prompt " OiSuga + 81. “I need you to leave.” (❛ᴗ❛)"  from a submission on tumblr</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never say that again

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooo I got the prompt on tumblr and wrote it and then I just figured to post it on here, the daisuga and iwaoi is mainly just implied, but still.

Suga wasn’t quite sure of what to expect when Oikawa and him were going to the same university; sure they were now friends, really good, close friends who are short off knowing each other’s biggest secrets. But that didn’t change that they, really, didn’t know that much about what the other was into. 

They could name music tastes each of them liked, but so could everybody, and they could name the other’s coffee order by heart, and what they absolutely refused to eat no matter what. 

But this. This was unacceptable. 

“I need you to leave.” Oikawa told Suga as he stood up, pulled (though more like yanked) Suga up, and pushed him towards the door, with a lot of restraint from Suga making it a tenfold more difficult. 

“Come on Tooru! It wasn’t that bad! I’m sorry, maybe if you explain some stuff to me it would help?” Suga tried to plead, and it seemed to be working, if the look on Oikawa’s face was anything to go by in how he faltered just slightly. 

 But then he shook his head and began pushing Suga, with renewed force, towards the door. 

“It’s just not right Suga! You can’t make me sit through that movie, which was awful and just- no, don’t get me started on it. But you can’t expect me to not say anything and then you go and insult some of the best movies of all time! And to think! Iwa-chan offered to come a day early to spend it with me but no! I said no so that I could marathon Star Wars with you as your poor soul has never witnessed it’s glory! And your reaction is ‘meh’?! Really Kou-chan! I thought you had more respect for beauty when you saw it!” Oikawa ranted, not really getting closer to pushing Suga out the door since he was, well, too busy ranting. 

Suga tried once more to get out of his grip and succeeded, making his way to the couch and sitting down on it again. 

“I just don’t see the big deal, it was kinda anti-climatic anyway, I at least think. The ending is just kinda, obvious, I guess, in that the Rebels end up winning because it’s the most wanted and just obvious ending. Besides, I know you enjoyed X-Men at least a little bit,” Suga shrugs slightly, knowing that he’s right whether Oikawa wants to deny it or not. 

Oikawa looked like he was on the verge of fainting at Suga’s words, wavering on his feet and placing the back of his hand to his forehead as his eyes close momentarily. 

“You take that back!” Oikawa says after a moment of snapping out of his acting. “You know what? I seriously need you to leave, if I call him, Iwa-chan might still be in a good enough mood to catch the late train here and be here within a few hours max.” 

Suga just looks onwards to some imaginary camera or something, all this thoughts just judging Oikawa as he paces back and forth, talking rapidly on the phone to Iwaizumi, seemingly begging him to come down. From the sound of it it wasn’t going Oikawa’s way, but Suga had sent a text to Daichi anyway, telling him he would be home soon because Oikawa was getting tired - the only explanation for current behaviour, along with missing his precious Iwa-chan. 

So Suga stood up and stretched, groaning as his joints popped into place nicely, then cracking his knuckles. For Oikawa, that sound was the most annoying sound that made him flinch more often than not, and this was no exception. 

He turned to Suga with fury in his eyes, before he realised that Suga was putting on his jacket and his expression turned panicked for just a moment before he tried to have two conversations at once. 

“Kou-chan! Where are you- No Iwa-chan I still want- Kou-chan I’m sorr- No Iwa-chan everything is just- Kou-chan I swear to god it’s not  _that_  big of a deal! Iwa-chan just stay at home and come tomorrow like you were going to, okay?” 

Suga had just been stood with his eyebrows raised, but sighed when Oikawa hung up the phone. 

“Oikawa, you need to sleep, okay? I don’t care if it isn’t that late for you, Iwaizumi is going to be here tomorrow so you need to go meet him. It will be fine, I will give it another chance and you can explain it to me later.” Suga sighed.

“Bu- but it was our night! We did everything already, and then it was supposed to be an impromptu sleepover!” Oikawa is whining now, shoulders sagging and eyes turning downcast. 

“Okay okay, come on, we’ll get into some pyjamas and then we’ll be good to go for the sleepover right?” Suga was looking at Oikawa while speaking, but texting Daichi at the same time about the change of plans. 

“Yeah, okay. Sounds good Kou-chan.” Oikawa smiles, a small, closed-mouth smile that is so much more sincere than most smiles Oikawa gives Suga. 

Suga takes his jacket off and strips down to his boxers once they’re in Oikawa’s bedroom, and Oikawa gets out alien-printed pyjama bottoms for the both of them before they get into bed. 

They were both laid in silence for a few minutes, facing each other and peeking glances at one another every so often. 

“C-can you tell me one thing at least?” Oikawa asked, clearly nervous for the answer.

“Sure.” Suga shrugged one shoulder. 

“Who was your favourite character?”

“Jaja.” 

Oikawa pushed him out of the bed and spread himself eagle on the bed to make no room for Suga to come back on, but Suga couldn’t stop laughing at his face and reaction. 

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope that you liked it, and please leave comments/kudos or whatever telling me how to improve, but thank you for reading too~~ My tumblr is @melody-of-darkness so please come and send me prompts/ideas/talk to me about otps and brotps but yeah! Hi! FOR THE RECORD I LOVE STAR WARS!!! Like, so much, I am Oikawa when it comes to Star Wars, these are just things that my friend once told me about star wars and I was literally Oikawa in that situation


End file.
